


Screams, echoing off walls

by Nalyra



Series: Truths we are dealt [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Claiming Bites, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder Husbands, Omega Will, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03A, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyra/pseuds/Nalyra
Summary: Following Hannibals capture, Will has to face his choices... and pull the strings available to him.______________SotL Hannigram fitting current canon.





	1. Chapter 1

The journey back to Molly and Walter is a dream. 

A bad one. 

Jack keeps him apart from Hannibal, seating him in a room with the squad team, the inherent warning sounding unspoken between, the actual non-handcuffing a punch to the stomach. Rationally Will knows it is a good will sign and yet it drives home the repercussions of his status change quite nicely. The squad team, a mixture of Betas and Alphas, eyes him suspiciously from time to time but does not in fact care too much for him, and Will smiles grimly, the facet of open disregard hurting way too real. 

When the ship docks, Will watches from the window as Hannibal is taken to the waiting vans, posture still broken, head lowered and it breaks Will to watch, his fingers clenching to fists in his pockets. He starts when he feels a hand on his shoulder, turning slightly to look at Jack sideways, echoing the silent nod after a moment.

He trails after Jack, throat working and dry, his vision drawn in, the tunnel pulsing with his heartbeat. He has to concentrate hard to open the cars passenger door, his neck tingling, fingers fumbling, feeling the vans with Hannibal pull away, the bond that swirls in black abject fury now between them stretching and stretching. Will gasps when he finally sits in the seat, sweating profoundly, limbs shaking. Jack gets in silently, offering space by staying silent. Understanding. Jacks voice breaks the silence after long minutes, gazing out the window, low tones still unobtrusive.

„It is a physical reaction as well as a mental one, as you are well aware, Will. I am…. sorry.“

Will nods jerkily, eyes closing for a moment, his voice trembling.

„I know. Pheromone withdrawal. I…“

He hesitates, turning to Jack, waiting until Jack meets his gaze.

„Will you let me share my heats with him?“

Jack is silent, his eyes boring into Wills, a frown forming. Will interjects his thoughts process, hastily, licking his lips.

„Please.“

He huffs a bitter laugh, hands balling to fists.

„I won’t be in my right mind then anyway, if escape planning is of any concern.“

Jack looks down for a moment, before he reaches for the ignition, the engine rumbling to life. He throws a look sideways, turning the wheel.

„I’ll speak to the administration. And …. they’ll probably use surveillance.“

Will snorts, darkly.

„That won’t be on my mind then either…“

Jack pulls onto the highway, taking his time with the answer, his voice unusually soft.

„And there is also the question if Hannibal will allow it, Will.“

Will swallows, harshly. He pushes his hands between his knees, the pressure on them grounding him slightly, the panic floating just out of reach.

„I know.“

Jack shakes his head, hands gripping the wheel.

„Why don’t you just go back onto suppressants?“

Will is silent for a long time, finally dropping his head back with a defeated sigh.

„I might. But I have been on them for such a long time… The doctor told me before I put them in I would have to take breaks every two years in order to normalize my hormone levels again… I was never good at listening.“

Jack shoots him an incredulous look.

„You wanna tell me you were on suppressants for -how- long?“

Will sighs again and looks out of the window, at the trees rushing by.

„Almost 30 years….“

Jack just raises his eyebrows in an astonished look at this, visible to Will in the windows reflection. He clears his throat after a moment, shaking his head.

„Well, that explains that then. No doctor will put you back on until you’ve normalized. Which may take a while I guess…“

Will nods, more to himself, feeling itchy already. Jack inhales and shakes his head, his voice gruff.

„How long?“

Will shrugs, keeping his gaze averted, his tone bitter.

„I’m not yet on a normal cycle… and with Hannibal gone so soon after bonding…. my body will try to draw its mate in again by producing more hormones…. I guess it’s a matter of days.“

„Fuck, Will. The administration won’t bend that soon. Even if you’re legally bound.“

Will smiles grimly, his eyes closing, a ball of dread settling in his stomach. He leans his head against the window and presses his forehead against the glass, the cool sensation vaguely soothing.


	2. Chapter 2

„Do you want me to come in with you?“

Will swallows harshly and looks out the windshield at the lone figure in front of the cabin, her blond hair in a familiar bun, huddled into a long knitted jacket, eyes lowered, waiting. He closes his eyes for a moment, guilt rearing up, but he shakes his hand, voice gravelly.

„No.“

Will pauses for a moment, releasing the seat belt slowly before he turns to Jack, his voice imploring, necessity overshadowing his residual embarrassment.

„You have to make them see reason Jack. Please. I won’t go back to normal levels for a long time…“

Jacks fingers tighten on the steering wheel for a moment, shaking his head in a weird mixture of resignation and affirmation.

„I’ll try, Will. It will probably be too late for this one though.“

Will swallows, throat tight, eyes going back to Molly.

„I know.“

Jack sighs through his nose, nodding.

„I’ll be back in a few days, try to… stay low I guess. Prepare your statement. There will be no formal accusation now, but…“

Will pulls a grimace and reaches for the door latch, pulling it open with a jerk of his hand.

„Yeah…“

He steps out, feeling weirdly out of body when he feels the familiar gravel under his shoes, hesitating and then forcing himself to walk towards her, throat working. He stops in front of her and hears the car behind him pull out of the driveway, the sound binding them together somehow, reality frozen in a bubble of surreality. 

Molly clears her throat and then raises her head, her eyes flitting over Wills jacket and then up to his neck, the silver scarring fully visible, inhaling deeply. Will stays still, enduring her scrutiny, feeling like utter scum. Molly reaches for his left hand after a moment, her fingers tracing the place where the ring was before she drops Wills hand again and turns, throwing the words back over her shoulder.

„You could’ve at least brought it back.“

Will clenches his left hand to a fist and nods, before grimacing and following her into the cabin, his dogs nowhere to be seen. He hesitates in the doorway, before he turns to face her, leaning against a kitchen counter.

„Where’s Wally?“

She crosses her arms in front of her chest, her voice soft and yet unrelenting.

„With my parents. As are the dogs. I just…“

Will nods, understanding and yet hurt by it, taking a step forward, dropping heavily onto one of the chairs at the table. Molly sniffs and then sits down on the other side, watching him quietly for long minutes. When Will opens his mouth to speak she holds up her hand, and Will falls silent again, waiting. She finally gets up and retrieves a bottle of whiskey from the living room, along with two glasses, pouring them both a double. She pushes his glass over before taking a sip, a wondrous note to her tone.

„I always wondered why you were so adamant -not- to talk about him more than absolutely necessary… I figured it was because of what and who he is…“

Theres a minute smile on her lips now and Will is reminded of one of the reasons why he married her, her intellect just as sharp sometimes as her heart is kind. He takes a big sip and tries to listen over the roaring in his ears.

„It’s not though. It’s who and what he is to you.“

She leans forward, hear head tilting.

„Did you know?“

Will clears his throat, his voice still coming out like a croak.

„Know?“

Mollys eyes narrow and she huffs a laugh, just on the other side of amused.

„Know that it is him you wanted to be bound to of course.“

Will gapes at her for a moment and then reaches for the glass again, shaking his head softly.

„I… I never wanted to be bound. Not really. That’s why I was on suppressants, the whole concept so…“

He pauses, watching the glass as he turns it in his hands, his soul hurting.

„Also, the whole concept of him being… who he is. I couldn’t bear the thought for the longest time.“

She nods to herself, eyes lowered, watching the whiskey swirl around in her glass.

„I am glad you warned me you know.“

She swallows, smirking painfully.

„Warned me that you would be different when you came back.“

She raises his eyes to him, boring into his.

„And you are different. Even without all that shit with Dolarhyde happening.“

Will grimaces and then nods and shakes his head, his voice almost inaudible.

„I was always different. Different mind… different pathology… That… is what he saw.“

He swallows painfully and then continues more clearly, his words firm.

„It’s what he brought out in me. And I…“

Will raises his chin, feeling the truth of the words reverberate through him, the freedom to actually speak them brilliantly painful.

„And I crave it. I cannot resist it. Not anymore.“

There is a ringing silence after the words, broken finally when Molly pulls up her nose and shrugs, snorting. She toasts him with the rest of her whiskey and then drains her glass, waving it at Will.

„I’m going to bed. You can take the guest room.“

She pushes herself up, pulling her jacket even tighter. Will watches her for a moment and then holds out a hand, silently begging. She takes it after a moment and Will pulls her closer slightly, feeling her resistance. He looks up at her, his voice shaking and brittle.

„This wasn’t a lie, Molly. I -do- love you… but I cannot love you as I… love him.“

It hurts to speak the words out loud and it must show on Wills face because Molly steps closer after another moment and then puts her other hand on his head, pulling him against her stomach softly and Will lets his head drop forward, his eyes closing, the first tear falling unnoticed. Molly holds him as he sobs, her silent tears mixing with his own.


	3. Chapter 3

Will wakes up to the familiar sounds of Molly preparing breakfast in the kitchen and he sits up, groggily. He dresses himself in the same clothes again, not wishing to intrude uninvited even if to get himself new clothes, feeling weirdly out of place in their old house. His own old house. He sighs and stretches, feeling the first pull of the dull ache flare up for a moment. Well, fuck. Will hisses in annoyance and then goes into the kitchen, carefully making some noise as not to startle her. Molly turns and smiles at him, just on this side of careful, a slight forced cheerfulness in her tone.

„Good Morning, hot shot.“

Will nods at her, the small smile he offers taking some effort.

„Good Morning, Molly. Thank you… for last night.“

Molly nods in return and then passes him a plate with scrambled eggs and toast, indicating the table. 

„There’s coffee in the mug for you. I need to go to work.“

She hesitates, inhaling deeply, before watching him wearily for a moment.

„Do you want me to get you some… toys? I… am no expert, but I would say it’s about to hit?!“

Will sniffs and pulls a face, jerkily shaking his head, his cheeks and ears burning.

„No, I… No. Thank you.“

Molly looks down, licking her lips.

„Will, there are horror stories about these kind of heats…“

Will frowns, looking down at the plate, afraid she would be able to see the terror at having to face this alone in his eyes.

„I know… I experienced one when I was manifesting. I’ll… survive.“

She sighs and then scratches her forehead before turning, picking up her car keys and stepping over to the door. Her words are almost inaudible, brutally honest.

„I will not let you share my bed again, Will, in case you’re wondering. So, I’m gonna pick something up just in case.“

She pauses, looking back at him for a moment.

„Go and get your things from the closet.“

Will closes his eyes, hearing the door click after a moment, gasping for breath when he hears the engine start up, shakily raising his hands to his face, the quietness closing in, suffocating, reality stretching. He eats the breakfast for lunch, the taste ashen in his mouth.

 

_________________

 

He is shaking and sweating when she returns home, not even a long run helping. Molly puts the chinese food boxes on the table and then places a small bag next to it, pushing it over to Will silently. 

„I’m going to shower, you might… wanna put these away.“

She sighs, pushing her hair behind her ear.

„You look terrible, Will.“

He nods, silently, pulling a grimace. She sighs and then retrieves a pack of paper from her bag, contemplating for a moment before she pushes them over to Will, getting a pen from the drawer and putting it down next to them with a soft click.

„Here. I had our lawyer draw up the divorce papers. They need to be dated back to when you…. you know. Bonded. And you need to put your name in. They’ll be effective immediately.“

Will swallows, nodding again, his fingers pressing into the table surface harshly. He tilts his head, voice raw.

„May I stay here for now?“

Molly sniffs and then shrugs, voice sounding emotionally exhausted.

„You know you may… until the heat has passed. Good thing you kept the house in Wolftrap… though it makes me wonder now. Oh well. Anyway, Wally has asked if we may keep some of the dogs, or if you want to take them all with you back to Wolftrap.“ 

Wills mouth drops open, jaw working. He forces the words out, almost inaudible.

„I… keep them all. Please. Whatever happens, I… won’t be… able to properly care for them…“

Molly stills on the other side of the table, her voice taking on a sharp edge.

„You’re going back to him.“

Will closes his eyes, a tremor running through him, breathing the words.

„I made that choice when we bonded.“

He hears Molly sniff again and then step forward, and he opens his eyes to see her push the papers closer, picking up the pen to tap them twice with it, silently, before turning towards the bedroom, her steps echoing in the room. Will exhales in a rush, his vision swimming and then takes the papers, reading through the mutual agreement divorce papers, filling out the blanks. He hesitates on the ‚surname‘ blank, pen shaking over the blank spot, before forcing himself to fill out his new name.

William Graham-Lecter.

 

_________________

 

The next few days are a blur of need, tearing and aching, unfulfilled and hurting, his body and mind screaming for its mate, unsuccessfully. Will succumbs at some point and tries to relieve some of the need with the toys but it is a futile attempt, making the few lucid moment even harder to bear. He is dimly aware that Jack tries talking to him through the door at some point, but he rears away from the smell, as if repelled by a negative magnet, pressing himself against the far side of the room until the smell thins and disappears, the following wave hitting him even harder.   
He stays curled up in the empty bathtub eventually, the cold metal helping a bit with the heat under his skin, his low screams echoing off the walls.

_________________

 

Molly is gone when it breaks, a big pot of chicken and vegetable stew still warm on the stove and a note on the table, informing him that she went to see Wally, instructing him in so many words to get his stuff and go. Please. Will crumbles the note and then flattens it down again, staring at the words for a long time before he forces himself into action. He adds a line to the note, asking her to let him come by once in a while to visit Winston, knowing as he writes it that he won’t. He ignores the stew, still slightly sick to his stomach and packs his things, books and clothing mostly, some of the lures and his fishing equipment. He hesitates and then retrieves his old shotgun as well, adding it and the shells to the rather small pile, taking his time to pack his station wagon, the old car rumbling to life on the third try, taking him away from his chance at normalcy, dropping away like a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

The house in Wolftrap is cold and dark when he finally pulls up to the driveway, a sense of deja vu washing over Will. He unlocks the door, stepping into his bare and stripped down living room with a weird sense of relief, his life having come full circle. It takes only a few minutes to unload the car, the house heating up slowly, creaking and wincing, the space almost seeming as if undulating.   
Will sits down in the low armchair in the study, nursing a whiskey, feeling the phantom touch of Hannibal putting a blanket over his shoulders in this very spot, so long ago now. The central heating cranks and hisses, and Will drops his head back, gaze on the trees outside, swaying in the wind.

 

___________________

 

Jack pulls up to the driveway the next morning, expression grim.  
He nods at Will, standing in the doorway, still tired and unravelled and then Jack enters the house uninvited, pressing past Will, flopping down into one of the armchairs in the living room, silently contemplating the few boxes stood in the middle of it.

„He killed a nurse yesterday, calmly informing the administration that he would continue to do so on every heat you would be forced to endure alone.“

Jack raises his eyebrows, smirking drily.

„Needless to say they… reluctantly agreed to your request now, Will. And it also means he still wants to see you as well.“

Will nods, crossing his arms over his chest, the pain in it flaring suddenly and he forces the words out, just knowing.

„You went to see him after you visited me…“

Jack narrows his eyes, a calculating tone stealing into his voice.

„What makes you say that?“

Will huffs a grim laugh, tone dry.

„You wouldn’t be here otherwise. In fact, I think you only came by to see me during the heat to be able to carry my scent to him… to force his hand. But… you want something in return.“

Jack hesitates, pulling a face.

„There’s this… guy, skinning girls. We don’t know yet what to make of it, but we have two bodies, expecting more. Whoever…“

He pauses, looking down for a moment and Will catches on, smiling grimly.

„Whoever will work on this case eventually might need access to Hannibal. If only on the off chance that he treated that killer… I get it. You want me to coach that someone.“

Jack inhales sharply, eyes narrowing, tone hard.

„You will. It is my condition if you ever wish to see him again.“

Jack gets up, turning towards the door, hesitating with a hand on the doorknob. 

„Also… Alana has asked me to tell you to contact her. Apparently she wants to offer you a job.“

Will snorts, eyes closing in utter frustrated amusement, bitterness suffusing his voice.

„It’s so nice to have someone care for me…“

Jacks hand clenches on the doorknob, throwing a dark look back at Will.

„Now, don’t be stupid or crass, Will. You want to go back to the BSHCI, I think Chilton will be happy to accommodate your wish…“

Will clenches his jaw, teeth grinding. He holds Jacks gaze for a long time and then nods minutely, conceding the point. 

For now. 

 

__________________

 

„Hello, Will.“

„Hello, Alana.“

There is a pause, filled only with the slight static of their line, transmitting silence. Will can almost feel Alanas wry smirk, parts cold and parts sympathetic, genial and hostile, fully blended finally in her path, realized and true. He reluctantly admits the parallels to himself, smirking self deprecatingly to himself when her voice is transmitted again, carefully composed.

„Jack has informed me that you have volunteered to help me with my new side project.“

Has he now. Will pulls a grimace and then reins his emotions in, trying to keep the fury from his voice and not quite succeeding.

„Apparently I have. What little side project?“

„I have sent you flight tickets. We will meet up with my new partners in Miami.“

Florida again. How nice. Will snarls quietly and then closes his eyes, shaking his head.

„How many clothes to change do I need to pack, Alana?“

He can hear her small chuckle, like machine gun bullets eating at his flesh.

„Three days a week, you’ll have the long weekends to … see him.“

Will nods silently and then utters a single word before hanging up.

„Fine.“

________________

 

Alanas little side project turns out to be a small think tank, with Will in the center of it, slaving away on profiles, providing the means. Alana tells him that Margot has shut down all of the livestock slaughter, shutting down most of the Verger income in the process, both looking to employ their skills differently. Will throws himself into the work almost willingly, forgetting his resentment for most of the time there, his mind at the very least occupied. 

Until he sits in the plane back to Baltimore that is, fidgeting and hurting more the closer he gets, his calls to the BSHCI unreturned.


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks drift by. The house in Wolftrap centers Wills life, trips to and from, calls to and from. He establishes a somewhat easy rapport with Alana again, her stance towards him now more understanding than before, maybe based on his status but a relief nonetheless, the missing edge soothing in its own right. They manage to catch the first few killers together, both in the background, both acknowledging the itching trigger fingers of each other with a small smile, while watching the apprehension of their suspect from a nondescript van. Will pulls at his tie after, head tilting and Alana watches him, silent, her gaze conveying her knowledge, blue fire, seeing it all.

_________________

 

He calls her in a moment of weakness and need, the appointment agreed on in polite neutrality, set for next weeks Saturday. Will presses the phone to his forehead for a long time afterwards, exhausted at the whole situation, the silence closing in.

________________

 

The permission comes the day after the next, a few curt sentences in official lettering with reference to an insistence of Alana Bloom-Verger and Will weeps, sinking to his knees in front of the fireplace, clutching the letter to his chest for a moment, before he screams at the flames, the snarl instinctual.

 

________________

 

Will almost shakes in relief at the knowledge that he can visit Hannibal this time when he wakes up again with a dull pull in his insides, driving to the BSHCI with shaking limbs, already trembling, the crumpled and stained letter clutched in his hand. He walks up to the administration office, stubbornness paving his way, his steps hallowing along the halls. He stops in front of the office, shaking fingers pressing the handle down, not caring for an announcement.

„Well, do come in, -Agent- Graham.“

Will grimaces and then turns the door silently, hesitating for a second before turning and facing Frederick Chilton, seated behind the desk, covered in a shroud of special clothing and put-on dignity, skin grafts healing still, hastened by the best medical treatment money is able to buy. Will grimaces an then forces himself to smile, turning towards Chilton with a grin bordering on a grimace.

„Thank you, Frederick.“

There is a minute silence and then his voice rings out, clear and brittle.

„You set me up.“

Will pauses and then raises his eyes, defiant.

„I did.“

The words ring in the air, reverberating through them. Will watches as the skin pulls tight around Fredericks mouth.

„Well, how nice to acknowledge this, Agent Graham. Want to bask in your knowledge now?“

Will frowns, crossing his arms, trying to keep the gesture from seeming too self-defensive. A hard edge appears in the corner of his mouth, teeth flashing for a moment.

„You play, you pay, Frederick.“

Chilton looks at him for a long moment and then cackles harshly, ending in wheezing breaths, the skin on his face pulling tight. Will inhales deeply and then feels another pang, deciding to further their … conversation.

„It actually looks much better now, Frederick. With the wig can almost be… overlooked.“

There is a hiss and Chilton rears up, pushing himself up to standing with an effort, though Will senses the slight appeasement his words have brought nonetheless. His eyes narrow, letting a hard edge flow into his voice.

„Now bring me to my… mate, Frederick.“

Frederick Chilton hesitates and then slowly steps out from behind the desk, his cane clicking on the floor. He stops in front of Will, leaning forward for a moment, expression curious ferocity before he inhales deeply, eyes glittering cold.

„Ah yes, you’re on the cusp of it, are you not? Even I… can smell that.“

Will sincerely doubts that Frederick is able to discern the details as a Beta but he wisely keeps his tongue, aware of being so close and yet so far, still. He allows a small smirk to play around his lips, his voice dropping to a whisper, bending down a bit.

„He will, as well. Are you ready for another dead nurse?“

Chilton steps back a step before he can help himself, almost shaking with fury.  
He draws a deep breath, his voice hissing.

„I had one of the privacy rooms equipped with a bed. He will be attached to an ankle chain at all times. One side of the room is security glass. I laid out some basics, but don’t expect a hotel.“

He steps forward again, tilting his face, his eyes boring into Wills.

„I hope you enjoy yourself. I will watch and… learn.“

He turns away and presses a switch, and Will closes his eyes, his hands balling into fists, his nails drawing blood. 

___________________

 

Barney comes in after a moment and nods at Will before he takes him down silently into the now oh so familiar catacombs, the descent feeling like traversing right into Dantes inferno, the little stone room still empty when they open it for him. There is bread and water on the table, some towels and a blanket on the floor next to it. The mattress is bare, the thick chain coiled into a heap in one corner next to the toilet daunting. Will sinks down onto the mattress with a dull thud, his stomach in somersaults, undulating slowly when he feels the need flare in expectance of their reunion.

He jumps when he hears the gate at the stairs buzz, his heart taking up speed, thudding hard in his chest. He stands up and tries to dry his sweating hands on his jeans, to no avail. He closes his eyes, trying to calm his breathing but gives up after a moment, the lack of oxygen resulting in slight nausea, already almost panting. The buzzer to the door sounds and Hannibal is wheeled in, his smell hitting Will like a punch to his stomach, almost making his knees buckle. Hannibals eyes are huge and black red, glittering with a cold hot intensity behind the bite mask.

The orderlies loosen Hannibal in his straitjacket slowly, each clink and pull jarring on Wills nerves. Barney comes forward and carefully attaches the ankle chain to Hannibals ankle via a heavy cuff, testing the attachment to the wall equally carefully. He turns to Will when he is done, his voice low and polite, almost kind.

„I trust you know how to free him from the rest of the bindings. We will supervise you reattaching them when your… visit is over.“

He hesitates and then inquires, equally gently.

„How long do you think will it last?“

Will shakes his head, his fingers fidgeting.

„I… don’t know, not really. A few days I guess.“

Barney nods and then signals the other orderlies to leave, taking the trolley with them, the clang as the door closes and locks a sentencing sound, reverberating through them.

Will swallows and then steps close, his head coming up, their eyes locking and he almost rears back, the fury in Hannibals eyes hitting him full force. Will squeezes his eyes shut for a moment and then reaches out blindly, pulling at the straps, feeling them give after a moment. There is a minute pause and then Hannibal pulls his arms out of it, letting it drop to the floor unheeded, reaching up very slowly and he takes his mask off, the expression on his face bordering on dangerous. Will starts when Hannibals left hand pushes to his neck, thumb stroking his ear, the scar in his stomach throbbing in phantom pain for a moment and he fights against the sob that wants to break free.

„Look at me.“

It is an order and Will recognizes it as such, pulling a face but raising his eyes nonetheless, feeling his body preparing already, his insides clenching.  
Hannibals nostrils flare and his eyes darken, his voice a growling sharp hard edge, cutting deep, resonating in the small room.

„I will take your heats. As I wish. You are mine.“

Will inhales shakingly, his mouth gone dry, the thinly veiled threat hurting his soul, the possible hurting of his body inconsequential. Hannibal leans near, pressing his lips to Wills ear, exhaling the next words, lips almost unmoving, invisible at this angle, almost inaudible.

„Remember that you are the lamb, beloved. I … know why. But we may not show them. Trust me, please.“

Will squeezes his eyes shut and this time the sob breaks free, a tear rolling down his cheek, fighting to keep his hands at his side, fighting the impulse to pull Hannibal into an embrace. Hannibal draws back a bit and then lowers his head, inhaling deeply at the bite mark, his other hand coming up to pull Will closer, clenching in the shirt. 

Will opens his eyes, unfocused on the glass wall, feeling himself fall more deeply into the need as Hannibals pheromones permeate his body, flaring fully into brutal and base need as Hannibals teeth bite down deep, sticky warmth running down his chest, the pain centering him in the fog of lust that is rapidly spreading. There is a growl and then Hannibal rears up, teeth red, spinning Will around roughly, forcing him to his knees and Will gasps, reality shifting to a fever glow. Hannibal shuffles up behind him, the chain clanking softly, pulling Wills jeans down in one rough and painful motion, the cloth chafing on his skin. Will feels Hannibal bend over him, his left hand pressing into the pressure points in his neck and everything around him softens and blurs, buffeted in the meticulously induced space-out, his body thrumming in need, the whispered words reaching him as if from far away.

„This can not be gentle, Will.“ 

He moans and relaxes when the hand in his neck pushes him down further, the other hand a sharp counterpoint flexing in his hair, softly pulling his curls, and Will exhales softly on a moan, falling into the instinctual presenting, feeling more than hearing Hannibals instinctual and very appreciative growl, his hands dropping down and tracing along Wills body for long moments. And then the moment and the space-out snaps and Will mewls, needing now, rocking back in desperation. There is a flurry of motion and then finally, finally the cloth separating them is gone, and Hannibal takes him in one long merciless motion, sheathing himself fully, fingers digging into Wills hip. Hannibal holds still for a moment, and then starts fucking into him, chasing his own pleasure, the small bed creaking with every thrust. 

There is no air for Will to breathe and the fog of lust is still blinding, his mind befuddled. He claws at the mattress when the knot starts to swell, the pleasure forced along his nerves by it almost painful. Will comes with a low cry when Hannibal thrusts a final time with the knot almost fully inflated, harshly, before he settles over him, his teeth going back into the mark, his fingers in Wills hair, holding him in place as he stills and brands Wills insides with his come. It is the most base and … detached that Hannibal has ever taken him and in the moment of enhanced clarity just after orgasm, before the next wave of need hits, Will realizes and fully embraces this and the responsible situation with a sigh, his whole being simply glad to be here again. 

With him.


	6. Chapter 6

He has to ask for a prison onesie after the heat breaks, his own clothes in tatters on the floor, the mattress on it as well and Will dresses sluggishly when it is pushed in through the small slot in the door, his limbs heavy and hurting, bruised and bitten. He keeps his eyes on the floor, feeling Hannibals gaze like a lead weight, redressing as well. He reaches cautiously along their bond, his face twisting into a grimace of pain when Hannibal floods him with a flood of helpless obsessive love for a moment before he forcibly closes the bond again, the echoing void hurting and brutal.

Will pushes himself up and finally raises his eyes to Hannibals, locking with burning red. He swallows and then bends and retrieves the straitjacket, stepping close to Hannibal with trembling hands, hesitating. There is a minute nod and Will puts it on him with sluggish motions, the situation surreal. He leans near when he fastens the latch in front, whispering against Hannibals throat.

„I am the lamb.“

He steps back and the buzzer sounds, the orderlies entering silently, hoisting Hannibal up onto the hand truck. Will raises his chin, holding Hannibals gaze until he is turned and wheeled away, closing his eyes for a moment after, inhaling deeply, the voice jarring his thoughts.

„Been enjoying yourself, I see.“

Will smirks harshly, unsurprised.

„Hello Frederick. I hope you have been as well.“

The walking stick clicks on the floor, the steps a bit shuffled.

„I have. To be honest, I would have thought he would… be a bit more gentle with you. But then he is a cannibal, so you don’t really know what to expect. I wonder…“

Chilton stops in front of Will and Will opens his eyes, weary and emotionally exhausted. Chilton smirks, continuing.

„I wonder… did he force you to return the bite initially? There have been… reports of some Alphas forcing their Omegas teeth in by brute force… Of course it is forbidden. But then the good Dr. Lecter has never been a stickler for protocol, has he.“

Will clenches his teeth but stays silent, his jaw working. He bends and picks his keys and wallet up, clicking his tongue when he straightens back up, keeping his voice flat.

„Can I go now, or would you like even more insights into my sex life, Frederick.“

Chilton chuckles, stepping sideways and out of the way, his voice amused.

„Ah, no need. I will get those the next time your heat strikes. Until then, Mr. Graham.“

Will snarls quietly, his voice brooking no argument.

„Graham-Lecter.“

He walks past Chilton, desperate to get out of there suddenly, Chiltons voice ringing out hollowly behind him.

„Oh, I forgot Will, Jack called. You are to come by Quantico at your earliest convenience. I told him you would be by in 2 hours. Should be enough time to change clothes, I would think.“

Will clenches his jaw, not looking back. 

 

_________________

 

Will throws the prison onesie into the fireplace back in Wolftrap, the shower exhausting, washing away the comforting smell of ‚them‘, leaving him alone again, memories threatening. Will closes his eyes and touches his lips with his fingers, shaking with the memory of the soul-rendering kisses back at that cabin. There had been no kisses this heat, almost no touching besides the pure coupling, bites and scratches showing him off as Hannibals possession and Will swallows painfully, trying to relax under the hot water. He curls into a tight ball in his bed later, his mind a white static, ideas too vague to pin down flitting by, shadows of antlers growing and retreating, distorting and pulling apart. 

He sends a text to Alana asking to postpone their next meeting in Florida.  
He does not call Jack back.


	7. Chapter 7

The knocks on his door wake him, repetitive and unrelenting, jarring the peaceful state of mind he worked so hard to fall into. He pushes himself up with a grimace, stumbling to the door, his voice harsh.

„What?“

The young woman stares at him, a Beta by the looks of it, hair dyed dark from blond recently, her big blue eyes taking everything in. Almost too aware. Will shakes his head in annoyance and then holds up a hand when she opens her mouth to speak, interrupting.

„You’re a trainee of Jack Crawfords, looking for help with the skinning case, aren’t you?“

Her mouth closes with a snap and then she frowns, firing back.

„Dr. Chilton said you were in Florida, but I thought I’d try and then I saw your car here. He was right though that you…“

She hesitates and Will pulls a face, the smile without humor.

„That I would be all cut up? Not quite. And good to know Alana doesn’t share my life with Frederick.“

Will nods to himself and then steps back, gesturing inside.

„Please, do come in. I’ll make some coffee.“

He leaves her standing there, looking a bit forlorn, getting dressed uncaringly in his old clothes before going into the kitchen and preparing the coffee, silently watching the dark liquid drip down. His front door closes with a soft thud and Will grins wryly, hearing her steps come closer. He shakes his head and then speaks softly, just a tad annoyed.

„Never just stand in the hallway, you have to see what the perp does after all.“

There is a minute pause and then she steps in, looking just a tad sheepish, offering her hand after a moment.

„Clarice Starling. I am a FBI trainee with the Behavioral Science Unit.“

Will reaches forward and shakes it, making no effort to hide his lack of enthusiasm, his tone dry.

„My condolences. Take my advice and take very good care of yourself.“

She clears her throat, her eyes flitting around his desolate kitchen, waiting in almost embarrassed silence as Will prepares the coffee, putting it in front of her with some milk and the sugar jar, leaning back against the counter with his own.

„Mr. Graham…“

Will interrupts her, tone flat.

„Graham-Lecter.“

She hesitates again and then starts anew, her tone careful.

„Mr. Graham-Lecter, you caught Dr. Lecter… twice now. I… my first discussion with him was not overly successful and I would appreciate any insights you could give me.“

She raises her big blue eyes to his, silently imploring and Will wonders for a moment if it would have worked once upon a time, or if it is even a conscious thing for her. He purses his lips, returning the inquiry.

„Did Jack send you?“

She takes a sip, eyes flitting away before returning to Wills.

„No, Mr. Crawford does not know I am here. In fact…“

She hesitates, watching her own fingers for a moment.

„In fact I would appreciate it if he didn’t know I’m here.“

Will smirks drily, his voice muffled by the cup.

„Need the extra credit to have cracked the famous Dr. Lecter on your own?“

To her credit she locks gazes with him, her chin raising, standing up a bit straighter.

„Yes.“

Will raises his eyebrows and looks at her for a long moment, before he clicks his tongue, chuckling softly.

„I always appreciate honesty, Clarice. Why don’t you tell me the current status of your investigation.“

The relief is visible, shivering through her and she springs into action, pulling folders out of her fake leather briefcase, spreading them on the small table. He joins her there after a moment, grimacing at the bleak pictures of skinned girls, in various states of decay. He arranges the images around the map for a moment and then blinks, before he collects them into a heap again, softly tapping them with his forefinger.

„What exactly do you want from me, Clarice?“

She swallows and takes a sip of her coffee, almost cold by now.

„Anything you’re willing to contribute.“

Will cackles drily, the sharp sound echoing around the old kitchen. He rubs his hand across his jaw, scratching the beard, sees how Clarice’s gaze flickers across it, probably wondering why he actually has one, the thought making him sick and furious suddenly. He closes his eyes and exhales sharply through his nose, vicious glee settling in his stomach, the game unfolding suddenly.

„I will not help you catch him.“

Clarice’s mouth drops open, her spite flaring up but he holds up his hand, grinning fiendishly.

„However, I will help you crack the jackpot. It’s the least I can do for my…. mate.“

He infuses the last word with a loathing he does not feel, his heart kicking up speed, hammering in his chest. Her eyes are on him, wide and curious, reluctant and wary. And hopeful. Will smiles grimly, eyes flashing, knowing she will interpret his words in her favor now, subconsciously twisting his words if needed.

„He likes to have his fun, Clarice. He likes to play. He will not be able to play directly so there is no danger of scars riddling your body I think. However, he will try to inflict mental wounds. You have to deflect his interest.“

She blinks, pupils dilating, excitement flowing off of her in waves.

„Deflect? How?“

Will smiles sardonically, dropping his voice to a whisper, loud in the quiet house.

„Tell him a story. Is there a personal story that is still painful for you?“

She swallows, taking a deep draught of her coffee, shaking her head once to clear it, eyes on the fields outside, just visible through the back door windows.

„There… I ran away when I was a child. I took a horse and ran away. They caught me.“

Will hums, eyes narrowing as if in deep thought, his heart skipping a beat. He licks his lips and then draws his words out, trying to sound deliberating.

„Fleeing with animals… That’s good. However… a horse… It’s not significant enough. Not… sacrificial. Can you substitute it?“

He takes a sip of his coffee, trying to hide his nervosity. She catches on beautifully, excited to be so in sync with him.

„I could change it to a lamb maybe?“

She raises her eyebrows, eyes sparkling, her fingers snapping once, accentuating her idea.

„A lamb, rescued from slaughter…“

Will clicks his tongue, her eyes boring into hers, quietly continuing her thought.

„Screaming for it’s mother…“

She grins, adding the most important bit breathlessly.

„And I hear the screams in my dreams, still.“

Will swallows, leaning forward after a moment, his gaze imploring, tone low.

„Be careful that you can pull it off, Clarice… if he suspects…“

He pauses and lets the thought settle, sees her fidget.

„And… it will only be enough to make him talk to you. You will have to arrange other… payments for actual help I’d think.“

She frowns, tracing the small pile of folders for a moment, her voice curious with a tinge of suspicion.

„What’s in it for you, Mr. Graham-Lecter?“

He regards her for a long moment and then decides to go with a half truth, fitting enough for her not to question, his voice sardonically.

„I want Chilton gone. If you make Hannibal dance to your tune, you undermine his authority gravely. If you catch that killer thanks to Hannibal, Chilton will in all likelihood have to take his hat.“

She shakes her head once, lips pursed, eyes narrowed.

„Why would you want Dr. Chilton gone?“

Will clenches his jaw and then lets the fury run freely for a moment, sees how it shocks her system before he reins it back in, pulling the t-shirt away from the base of his throat, his voice cold heat.

„Because he watches Hannibal take my heats, Clarice.“

Clarice swallows, her gaze flickering to the angry bite at his neck, bruises and scratches just visible beyond it before he lets go of the shirt again, watching how she has trouble locking gazes with him for a moment before forcing herself to, her mind supplying everything not said, wrongly but oh so important for his stand in this. He breathes the word, destroying the last of her suspicions in a rush of sympathy for him, eyes locked.

„Yes.“

She breaks the gaze, her hand shaking for a moment as she collects the folders and Will feels like the scumbag of the century for a moment before he forces the feeling down, to be drowned in scotch later. He closes his eyes and exhales slowly, making a show out of reining his feelings in, feeling her gaze keenly. He opens his eyes again and levels her with a look that borders on resigned serenity, his voice almost amused again.

„Now, run, Agent Starling. Practice. I will not talk to you again.“

She nods silently, gathering her folders, mumbling a thank you for the coffee, before hurrying to the front door, hesitating with her hand on the doorknob. She half turns to him and raises those kind blue eyes to him, imploring and fierce, voice ringing clear.

„You should go and talk to someone about this, Mr. Graham-Lecter.“

Will laughs humorlessly, eyes flashing, crossing his arms in front of his chest, voice dry.

„Ah, you’re right, Agent Starling. In fact I have an appointment for tomorrow morning.“

She nods and then pulls the door open, her steps ringing loud on the deck. Will watches her go, his skin prickling with renewed energy, watching the pieces move.


	8. Chapter 8

He’s on her steps early, decidedly dressed up, wondering to himself it he does so to appeal to her, him, or himself. She opens the door quietly, stepping back with only a minute limp, silently, watching him with her chin raised as she traverses the hallway and steps into her living room, taking his seat unprompted.

She needs a moment longer, movements still unpracticed, the artificial leg not fitting perfectly as the wound is still healing. She steps past him quietly, her hand trailing along his shoulders and not so accidentally over the bite marks, raising her fingertips towards her face for a moment, inhaling discreetly. Will smiles harshly but keeps his silence, eyes glittering, watching as she carefully lowers herself, only the strain in her arms betraying the strength it needs to do so gracefully.

„You have been sharing your last heat with him. How… courteous of the BSHCI to allow you to.“

Will narrows his eyes, tone flat.

„We are bonded, they didn’t have a chance.“

She tilts her head, a small smile playing on her lips.

„I heard that Frederick did indeed take a chance… and was rewarded with a dead nurse. Did you enjoy that first heat without him, Will?“

Will grinds his teeth, his jaw clenching, before smiling sardonically, teeth flashing.

„No, I can’t say I did.“

He shifts in his seat, eyes narrowing.

„Why did you accept my request for a session, Bedelia?“

She looks away for a moment, hands folded loosely in her lap, looking for all the world as relaxed as she could possibly be, the only tension in her jaw. 

„I … have no intention of acquiring further scars, Will. Therefore… I wish you… both… gone.“

Will raises his eyebrows, his tone echoing the deep amusement.

„You want us … gone.“

She raises her chin a bit, forcing the words, only her shivering eyelashes betraying her nervosity.

„You said you would not cross my paths again, yet you are here. You have access to him and he is in demand again, or so I hear. It is only a matter of time.“

Will stills in his seat for a moment, his thoughts racing, voice haltingly contemplative. 

„You agreed to this meeting to strike a deal…“

She raises her eyebrows, tone clipped and succinct.

„Yes.“

Will nods to himself, a tad grimly, feeling weirdly assured and yet vindictive suddenly, energy simmering away in his stomach. He clicks his tongue, working past it with an effort, eyes cold.

„What deal?“

Her left hand settles on her thigh slowly, her palm covering the place the prosthesis adhere to her leg through her skirt, eyes lowering for a moment, her voice calm and yet faraway, the words practiced and easy, obviously rehearsed.

„You will use your influence to keep him away from the United States after you have… reunited. I will let you know of any means that could possibly be leveraged to reunite you. As you know, my social connections far surpass yours. They include various professions and lots of politicians as well.“

Her voice lowers, almost inaudible in the space between them, almost hiding the hatred.

„And you will not partake of my flesh again.“

Will clicks his tongue, getting up after a moment, calmly buttoning up his jacket, taking his time. She watches him, outwardly calm, insides probably churning. He smiles to himself, before he steps close, bending down to her, his breath moving the little hairs close to her left ear.

„Alright, Bedelia, I bite. If you manage to give me an info that will let me set him free, I will use my… influence to keep him away from you.“

He pauses and licks his lips, pulling a bit back to lock his eyes with her.

„However, if you relay this to the authorities…“

Will raises his hand, his left forefinger trailing down her right cheek, voice brooking no argument.

„… there will be nowhere you can hide.“

He feels her swallow, eyes cold on his, wide in furious terror. Will straightens up and then nods at her, feeling secure in his path suddenly, his senses snapping to the goal, sharpening in the distant future, the game fully afoot again. 

It’s exhilarating and there is a spring in his step, the corners of his mouth pulling into a grim smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Catherine Martin disappears the following day. 

The news reaches Will on the little old TV in the diner he goes for lunch when he is helping Alana with her think tank. Will drops some cash on the table and returns to the office right away, breathless suddenly, knowing, just knowing that this is the turn. This is it. There had been no word from Jack or Clarice Starling and yet Will is shaking suddenly, his mind in overdrive. 

Alana looks up at him, startled when he bursts into her office, her eyes wide when she perceives his expression, swallowing, her voice suddenly breathless.

„Is he…“

Will shakes his head wildly, laughing a bit, cackling really, sees how this unsettles her even further. He sobers up slowly, bending down with his hands on the desk, eyes sparkling, voice an intense whisper.

„No. However, it is time to discuss the favor you owe us.“

Alana raises her eyebrows, a startled expression crossing her face, there and gone again, replaced by controlled dread, voice trembling and flat.

„A favor… I owe you and… him?“

Will lowers his voice, viciousness entering it, rumbling through him.

„Now, don’t be naive, Alana.“

He taps his right forefinger on the wood, expression dangerous.

„When the time comes, Alana, you will offer me your private transportation, no questions asked. In return…“

He pauses, licking his lips.

„In return you will not need to worry again.“

She closes her eyes for a moment, before inhaling deeply, locking gazes with Will, careful and yet unrelenting.

„Will you be able to keep this promise?“

Will leans even closer, ghosting a kiss to her forehead, her perfume tickling his nose, still the same after all this years. He inhales softly, whispering gently.

„I will keep him.“

It is so much more than a confirmation, and Will shudders with the truth of the implication, so deeply felt and brutally true, reverberating through him. Alana reaches up and pushes her palm to his heart, thundering against her hand, threatening to break out of Wills body with the sheer force of his emotions. She swallows, her throat clicking softly, her voice raw.

„And keep him well.“

Will draws back and nods jerkily, blinking a few time against the tears. He clears his throat, taking a step back, exhaling in a rush. He smiles, genially, dry humor coloring his tone, his stomach full of butterflies.

„And now, I would like my check please. There are things I need to purchase.“

 

_________________

 

The call comes two days after, her voice carefully controlled and calm, seemingly discussing the weather.

„Will, I wished to advice you, that old friends are like a fresh breeze, changing the stale air. Sometimes all it takes is a change of scenery.“

Will smirks wryly, pressing the phone to his ear, his fingers clenched on it, keeping his voice bored in case someone is listening in.

„Ah. A medical advice, Bedelia? Where would I need to go?“

There is a slight pause and then a decidedly over the top annoyed tone, making Will grin slightly, silently congratulating her for it.

„I heard you were an Elvis fan, Will. Why don’t you visit Graceland? I hear it’s beautiful this time of year.“

Will snorts, the sound not even faked, his eyes closing in bottomless relief. He shakes his head to clear it, unseen, forcing himself to keep his voice gruff, annoyed and unfriendly.

„I’ll think about it.“

He pauses, voice a bit more gentle when he speaks again.

„Goodbye, Bedelia.“

There is a long silence and then her voice reaches him, cold and yet relieved, bordering on kind.

„Godspeed, Will.“

There is a click and Will closes the phone with a sigh, pressing the phone to his forehead for a long moment, his vision swimming.

Memphis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... this won't end here, of course^^, but it felt right to take the break here.  
>  Coming up - Will helping escape Hannibal in Memphis and ... :P
> 
> Please let me know what you think? Kudos and comments feed my muse!!^^


End file.
